


Весь мир и немного еще

by seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на заявку "XS на тему путешествий"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весь мир и немного еще

Занзас лежал, закинув руки за голову. Волосы его шевелил ветер. Было так тихо, что слышно было, как далеко внизу волны накатывают на песок.  
Супербия подумал немного и, вместо того чтобы лечь рядом, улегся наискось, устроился головой на животе Занзаса. Зачем - черт его знает. Супербия был уверен, что пролежать так ему удастся от силы секунд пять. Занзас вообще терпеть не мог фамильярности.  
А Сквало терпеть не мог церемонии. И никогда не умел держать дистанцию.  
И еще ему нравилось касаться Занзаса.

Живот был теплый. Супербия зевнул и закрыл глаза.  
Почему-то Занзас не спешил его прогонять. Зато зарылся пальцами в его волосы и от души дернул.  
\- Ты сказал, что бывал на востоке?  
\- А что? - сказал Супербия сонно.  
\- Где именно?  
\- Да много где.  
Занзас снова дернул его за волосы.  
\- Мелкий, ты долго ломаться будешь?  
\- Какой я тебе мелкий?!  
\- Заткнись, салага. Исполнится хотя бы пятнадцать, потом вякать будешь.  
Супербия ухмыльнулся, глядя в небо.  
\- Так ты реши сначала, заткнуться мне или говорить.  
\- Хватит умничать.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Супербия примирительно.  
Поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. 

Будь его воля, он бы терся об Занзаса, словно кошка.   
Рядом с Занзасом ему было уютно. Не так, как любят обычные люди - тепло, мягко, ласково, а так, как любил сам Супербия - словно в оке шторма, где штиль всего лишь обещание вечной бури. Уют - понятие растяжимое.

\- Где ты был - в Китае?  
\- Угу.  
\- А еще?  
\- В Японии, - сказал Супербия нехотя, - в Тайланде, в Арабских Эмиратах.  
\- Там-то ты что забыл?  
\- Просто так вышло.  
Супербия не понимал, зачем Занзасу понадобилось его расспрашивать. Рассказывать в подробностях не слишком хотелось. Уж не Занзасу, это точно.  
Конечно, Супербия многих победил, пока мотался по свету, но побеждать он начал далеко не сразу. А пока не начал, бывало всякое.

Без денег он остался еще в Европе. Потом он учился воровать, учился выживать. Учился убивать не ради побед, а ради еды, денег и одежды.  
Передвигался он то пешком, то автостопом. Иногда ездил зайцем на поездах.  
Меч таскал на перевязи за спиной, обернутым в кусок ткани. И тщательно прятал его где-нибудь в укромном месте, прежде чем появиться в очередном городе. Полиции он тогда опасался. Попадался пару раз, и каждый раз сбежать было не слишком просто.

Выкладывать все это Занзасу он не хотел. В глазах Занзаса Супербия мечтал выглядеть крутым. Какой смысл признаваться, что был обычным сосунком?  
Но и врать тоже не слишком хотелось.

Супербия щурился, глядя в небо.

В Египте его пытались изнасиловать. В Тайланде он долго болел, думал уже, что загнется окончательно. В Японии его тяжело ранили.  
На самом деле он не чувствовал себя тогда испуганным или беспомощным. В то время его не покидало ощущение, что весь мир принадлежит ему. Он просыпался по утрам, не зная, что приготовил ему день, и это было здорово.

С тех пор, как Супербия вернулся, он скучал по этому ощущению.  
Только рядом с Занзасом он чувствовал то же самое. Рядом с ним и больше нигде.  
Но про это тоже рассказать было сложно.

\---

Занзас сам не знал, зачем затеял эти расспросы. Его все это раздражало.  
Сам он не выезжал за пределы Италии. Не потому что не было возможности, а просто не сложилось как-то. И теперь, слушая Супербию, он бесился все больше и больше.  
Черт знает с чего.

Занзас был уверен, что однажды весь мир будет у его ног. Плевать, что пока он нигде не был, Занзас знал, что однажды побывает повсюду. У него будет личный самолет и еще какие-нибудь крутые штуки в этом роде. У него будет все - и весь мир в придачу.  
Но как же бесило, что пока Сквало его в этом обошел.

Так и хотелось сорвать на нем зло, но Занзас не мог придумать, к чему бы прицепиться.

\- Какого черта ты ерзаешь? - сказал Занзас наконец.  
\- Мне нравиться, как ты пахнешь, - брякнул Супербия.  
\- Чего?  
Занзас аж голову приподнял, посмотрел на белобрысую макушку. Что это придурок несет?  
\- А что такого-то? - сказал Супербия.  
Занзас снова опустил голову. Может, и ничего. Если подумать, ему тоже всегда нравилось, как Супербия пахнет - особенно после драки, например. Эта смесь подросткового пота, злости и крови удивительно умиротворяла.  
Ничего в этом такого нет.  
А Супербия просто не умеет смолчать, когда надо. Болтает все подряд. Придурок мелкий.

Они лежали в тени машины, а далеко внизу шумело море.

Казалось, вокруг не было никого.  
Вот только на этом острове никогда нельзя быть уверенным в том, что не попадешь под прицел чужих взглядов.

Занзас снова дернул Супербию за волосы.  
\- Чего? - сказал тот недовольно.  
\- Смотаемся на континент на пару дней.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я не понял, у тебя есть какие-то возражения?  
\- Нет, - сказал Супербия.  
И потерся щекой о его рубашку.

Идея увезти белобрысую бестолочь подальше от этого острова, куда-нибудь, где их никто не знает, нравилась Занзасу все больше.  
Они оба были несовершеннолетними, но деньги решают все, не так ли? Уж номер в каком-нибудь маленьком отеле он снимет запросто. К тому же за ребенка Занзаса принять было трудно.  
\- Пустишь за руль? - сказал Супербия.  
Занзас помедлил. Машина была новая. Не то чтобы ему было жалко, да и водить Сквало не вчера научился, но...  
А, плевать.  
\- Разобьешь, убью, - сказал Занзас и бросил Супербии ключи.  
\- Договорились, босс. А куда едем?  
\- Не знаю. Может, во Францию?  
\- Я был во Франции.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- А что?  
\- Ничего. Просто заткнись.  
\- Там у меня сперли все деньги. И куртку, - сказал вдруг Супербия. - Я таким был лохом тогда, ты не представляешь.  
Занзас покосился на него.  
\- А меч?  
\- А меч я спрятал.  
\- Ну, значит, не таким уж и лохом был, - сказал Занзас.  
Настроение у него почему-то улучшилось. Он отвесил Супербии подзатыльник.  
\- Поехали. Марш за руль, придурок.

А пока Супербия будет вести машину, можно будет без проблем его разглядывать. Занзасу нравилось на него смотреть, но признаваться в этом он не собирался. То, что Супербия болтает все подряд, не означает, что все такие.

Куда они едут и что будут делать, Занзас еще толком не знал. Он не любил планировать, предпочитал импровизацию.  
В конце концов, перед ними был весь мир, и они могли делать в этом мире все, что угодно.


End file.
